Wanderlust
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: A strong urge or desire to wander or travel - or in this case the exploration of six young men and their adventures with the persuasion with the same sex.
1. Chapter 1: Bill Weasley I

Redo of an older story I posted, but deleted… this is going to end up longer than I expected…

**Wanderlust:** (n) an impulse, longing, or strong innate desire to wander or travel…

Or in this case, the exploration for six young men and their adventures with the persuasion of the same sex.

**Warnings:** male x male relationships and sensual situations.

**Rating:** T

**-Bill Weasley: Part I-**

"William, this is Michele Rayne, he's been with us longer than any other employee here." Appraising brown eyes glanced down at the man being introduced; he stood at least half a foot shorter than him, sharp, piercing dark eyes gazing at him through rounded oval glasses with slight disproval. He traced the strong jaw line with his eyes, his gaze rested on tightly pursed lips drawn into a slight frown. Bill held his hand out to the other man, seeing Michele glower slightly at him before taking his hand out of politeness, giving it a brief shake.

"I'll let you two get acquainted with each other – you'll be working together for next several months." With that, their superior left, neither giving more than a simple hum as the door to the small office space clicked shut. The two men simply regarded each other in silence, Bill letting a small grin graced his freckled face as Michele merely glared up at him; the redhead knew the other probably didn't approve of his style appearance – most people didn't believe he was serious about being a curse-breaker. His long red hair always tied back, the single fang earring dangling from his ear – and of course he wasn't one to dress so formally unless it was necessary; Michele on the other hand had his raven black hair short and neatly combed out of his face. He wore a muggle suit which surprised Bill a little, but he reckon it was something the other man was more comfortable with – he was not surprised the colour was white. The shorter man cleared his throat, reaching a hand to push up his glasses, effectively hiding his eyes behind the reflection of the light; Bill had to snicker.

"I don't know what he sees in you, _William_, but I promise you – if you can't keep up with my pace, I will personally kick you out of Egypt." He warned sternly; Bill only cocked his head to the side as he grinned, holding his hands up in a motion of self surrender – an action which seemed to irritate the sable haired man. He turned his back to the redhead, immediately outlining the work that was needed to be done before settling down at his desk, vaguely gesturing to the one next to his. Bill took a seat next to him, listening to the instructions given to him as he stared intently at Michele's face, before turning to his task. Occasionally he'd take a peek or four at the raven head, only slightly distracted by the harsh, stoic exterior, till Michele caught him staring and ordered him to focus on work. The redhead smirked before turning his full concentration on the task at hand – perhaps working in Egypt wasn't going to be as boring as he thought it would be.

**-8-**

"You're so evasive, Bill! Come on, we know you're not busy with work tonight!" The young woman complained in a flirtatious manner; Bill only regarded her with a grin, lightly pressing a finger to his lips as he winked at her.

"Shh, don't tell anyone – it's my secret." He teased, making the small group of women giggle at the tease, another with dark hair gently smacking him on the arm. They whined and pouted and even made the effort of thrusting their bosoms out in hopes of grabbing his attention, but the redhead stood strong and kindly refused. The fair haired woman of the group gave one last try, before her companions told her to give up and the three women turned their backs to him and strode off to dinner. Bill only gave them a small apology and a wave as he watched their retreating backs; there was only one problem with being so "loud" in appearance – it attracted everyone's attention. The redhead smirked to himself, before heading down to a lower level of the temple, knowing a certain raven-head would be down in the archives as usual after work was done. He lit the tip of his wand as he trekked down the stone stairs leading into the dry, dark basement where the archives of all the pyramids, all the curses were recorded and kept; he discovered fairly quickly it was one of Michele's favourite past times to skim through and oraganise the archives. He dimmed the light of his wand as he reached the bottom, easily spotting a bright light in the corner of the room; in order to protect the more fragile records, the lights were no brighter then candlelight and it was strictly forbidden to brighten the whole room at any cost. Bill placed his wand back into his robe pocket, before quietly weaving in and out of the rows and rows of shelves, sneaking rather predatorily towards the outstanding light in the corner, easily spying the older man running a careful finger along the shelf.

The light of Michele's wand shone on half his face, giving the older man an almost surreal appearance; his ghostly pale skin was enhanced in the white of his wand's light, making his dark eyes stand out even more than usual, his raven black hair crowning his head like a black halo. Bill bit down on his lip at the image, before stalking his way to where the man was standing, barely reaching a hand out for the other's shoulder as sharp, narrow eyes turned to glare at him.

"You're horrible at stealth, William." He calmly criticized; Bill jumped back slightly at being caught off guard, before withdrawing his hand to place in his pocket, shrugging his shoulders causally.

"Can't surprise you, can I Miche?" The man grimaced at the nickname the younger man had given him, before turning his eyes back to the record in his hand. Bill snickered as he inched closer to the smaller frame, cautiously reaching a hand to trace the small of his back; Michele immediately smacked his hand away before he could touch the material of his suit, giving the redhead a harsh, narrow glare. He only grinned down at the shorter man, reaching his arms out to trap the raven-head between the shelf and himself; Michele growled at him, holding the archive folder protectively in his arm as the younger man trapped him. For a small moment, Bill was jealous of that folder being so close to Michele's chest, being held almost lovingly in his arm. He pressed his body closer to the lithe frame sandwiched between him and the shelf; he leaned his face close to the other, but Michele nudged him hard in the stomach, forcing him to take a step back. The raven head took the opportunity to quickly duck under his arm, reaching over to place the folder neatly back into its slot and simply walked out of the basement. Bill could only stare with his mouth hanging open slightly at the smooth escape the other had executed without hesitation or doubt. He let out a frustrated sigh as he jerked his fingers through his bangs; no matter how blatantly obvious he made his intentions to the other man, he felt like he was advancing on a brick wall. Nothing ever changed in the other's demur and Michele stood tall, stoic and unmoving as the day they first met, and that irritated Bill. The redhead leaned against the shelf, resting his forehead against the cold, steel surface; no matter what he did, he could never elicit anything from the mysterious dark-haired man. He pulled away from the shelving, turning to head towards the stairs and retired to his flat for the evening.

**-8-**

The atmosphere was calming, despite the loud voices around him, the hot summer air was still stifling in spite that desert nights were suppose to be cooler; the food was hot, but the drinks were cold and sitting out in the beautiful clear sky was breath-taking.

"Cheers!" The glasses clinked as they brought them together, Bill carelessly downing the contents of his own glass, before gazing smugly to the three women accompanying him. All three of them were from work; he had finally given up and decided to enjoy dinner with them for once, since they were always pestering and nagging him about it. He did believe he just made their night by finally accepting their offer; he refilled his own glass – the alcohol was strong and of good quality, he wasn't going to get a chance to drink like this again.

"It's wonderful that you've finally come out to dinner with us, Bill." Andrina – least he believed that was her name, no he knew it was her name – smiled at him warmly, as she took a nut from the small plate in the middle of the table, bringing it to her lips. Bill only smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he held up his glass.

"I've been turning away such wonderful ladies; I'll seem like a horrible person if I don't accept at least once." Elyse giggled, putting a hand over her mouth as she gave him a playful grin.

"As expected from an English man – you are, without a doubt, a perfect gentleman, Bill." He gave them a sheepish grin, hiding his "modesty" behind the rim of his glass. The conversations perked on between the three women, occasionally he'd put in a say or two when asked, but overall he reminded silent, only half listening to their chatter. He stared idly at the sand stretched horizon beyond them, watching the distance where the land connected with the sky. He'd be lying if he said he only accepted this offer just to drink and relax. He was beginning to grow relentless and frustrated; nothing he did got him any closer to the only person he desired more than anyone else in the world. And to top it off, this dead end road only seemed to heighten his carving for the raven-head even more. A gentle tap against his leg caught his attention, glancing about the table to see Andrina and the other woman deep in frivolous conversation; medium brown eyes gazed over to Elyse, the sable haired woman giving him a flirtatious grin as she curled her raven locks with her fingers. Bill simply returned her affection with a vacant stare.

"Excuse me a moment – have to use the restroom real quick."

"Ah, wait for me; I have to go too." And with that, Andrina and the other woman whose name escapes him at this moment, got up from their seats and headed inside for the restroom, leaving Bill alone with Elyse. Once the other two were out of sight, Elyse put her glass down slowly on the table, scooting her chair even closer to the redhead sitting aside of her. Bill only regarded her with empty silence, but it didn't seem to put her off, dark brown eyes gazing up at him with a fiery tint. He only took a sip, feeling her warm breath whispering sensually in his ear.

"Can you walk me home, Bill? I'm terribly afraid of walking alone at night." He remained silent, his eyes not tearing away from the desert sand in front of him. Slender, delicate fingers curled around his bangs, tenderly turning his face towards hers, lightly tinted pink lips up turning into a smile.

"Please? It doesn't seem like it, but it can be quite dangerous for a woman to walk by herself at night." He didn't say a word as soft, tender flesh pressed against his mouth; he let his eyes fall shut to the sensation, trying to block her out in hopes that the lack of response would cue her in that he wasn't interested. However, his imagination had other stimulates in mind; for a brief, silent moment, he thought he had opened his eyes and it wasn't Elyse forcing herself upon him, prying at his mouth, but a certain male co-worker of his. Without thinking, he reached his hands to gently grasp at their face, near ravishing their mouth; he could see thin framed glasses a skewed and off balance on that long, sharp nose, curling his fingers through crisp, jet black locks. Bill paused when he realised the hair was longer than it should've been, almost instantly pulling away from the kiss, shoving Elyse away from him firmly. The woman looked at him surprised, both by the reaction and the threatening glare on the redhead's face; she quickly scooted her chair back to its original place – perhaps farther, suddenly becoming occupied with her drink. Andrina and Cecila – he finally remembered her name – sat back down just minutes after the event, seeing nothing different in the now tense atmosphere.

Bill remained silent for the rest of the meal, only throwing in an occasional hum or response when prompted. He had never been so glad to see a check in his life, quickly offering to pay for the dinner tonight simply to uphold the manner of a "gentleman". Cecila and Andrina of course objected to it, since they were the ones who proposed this dinner, but Bill gave them a charming smile and insisted he treat them for tonight; it was likely he'll never accept similar future offers again. The two women hesitated a little longer, before sighing and said just this once; he wasn't surprised that Elyse had been silent through all this. Once the meals were paid for, each gathered their own accessories and walked out to the sandy path; the night had gotten cooler.

He gave them a casual smile as Bill merely waved over his shoulder; Elyse didn't dare return it. He sighed as he turned his back to them to head home – it was going to be awkward between them for a while, but it was half her fault for not taking the hint he wasn't interested. He stared down at the sand, reaching a hand to comb through red bangs – course it hadn't helped that his mind decided to replace her with Michele instead. The redhead let out a frustrated, strangling noise, tilting his eyes up to the starry desert sky; he was reaching his limits. He never knew he could get so infuriated over a single person in his life; although it was egotistic of him, he always knew he had this special "charismatic" charm in the way he carried himself. It had always been easy for him to get what he wanted with just a few mere words; of course he had the skills and talents to back up what he said and it usually earned him instant respect and admiration.

Perhaps this was some divine punishment for all those years he spent covering his selfishness with pretty words and casual actions. _Good grief_, Bill thought to himself, a smile coming to his face despite it; if he had to prove his merit and worth to some unknown force _and_ to Michele then he certainly had a mounting challenge ahead of himself.

**-8-**

"…When you're done with that report, shift through these articles; some muggle wanders stumbled across a possible new temple. We'll need to secure it as soon as possible if it's real." Bill only hummed and nodded his head, not taking his eyes away from the papers in front of him; he didn't think he could stand to face the stern, monotonic expression on the older man's features. Michele placed the articles on the other's desk, nodding with approval before moving to sit back at his own workspace; the room fell back into silence. Bill hated this part of the job – being out and about in the pyramids or temples and actually _doing_ something was more his calling, but the paperwork that came with it – if he didn't already have his own personal good conduct of work, he doubt it'd be done.

The redhead sighed as he finished off the follow-up to the report, leaning back in his chair to take a moment's break; weary brown eyes glanced over his shoulder to the man working silently and diligently at his own tasks. Bill happened to be watching the moment Michele's glasses decided to slide down his nose, the sable-haired man reaching to push them up with his finger, not even breaking in concentration. He watched the older man with a slight daze; strong, piercing dark eyes focused so intensely on the paper, fine dark brows relaxed, yet furrowed with deep thought. Bill let out a silent sigh before picking up the articles Michele had dropped on his desk and began looking through them; he admit that the raven-head was far from the scale of preference for the redhead, but something from their first meeting had caught his attention. At first he thought he'd play around with the older man, shake up his boundaries and catch him off guard; as he kept losing that game though, the more determined he was to try and win it. Somewhere along the year he's been here, that need to win superiority over the other morphed into a need to win the other's heart.

He wasn't focused as sharply on the letters, wondering how he ever fell for such a character; he was beginning to feel like some star-struck teen fawning over their favourite idol, even though they knew they'd never reach them.

The hours stretched on in preceding silence, neither saying a word unless Michele was giving him more instructions and tasks to do or if Bill was finished with said tasks, and showing his results. He knew enough of the other's work ethnics to give exactly what the other wanted; most of the time it earned him a nod of approval. Bill glanced at the clock hanging on the back wall, seeing it was easing towards five-thirty; with stretch over his head, the redhead quickly finished up his remaining tasks, set them aside in a neat pile, cleared his desk and stood up. The older man didn't look up.

"Works on the right corner of my desk; I'm heading home for the night."

"Good work today, as usual William." Came the stark, almost lifeless reply; Bill hovered at the door glancing blankly over his shoulder. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but he did. Without thinking, Bill crossed back through the office, coming up behind the man still working at his desk; he could tell the other wasn't expecting it this time, feeling him jump just a little as tanned, freckled hands gently combed through jet black hair. Bill couldn't help the smug grin on his face; even if it was a small reaction, he could brag at least a little for finally doing something the other didn't expect.

Before Michele could pull away or reach his hands to smack the redhead's off, Bill firmly grasped the pointed chin, forcing the other to lean his head back; before Michele could call him out for it, Bill bent over and captured his lips in a kiss. The position was odd and bit disorienting for him to do a "proper" kiss, but it didn't stop him from trying to run the tip of his tongue along pale lips. He pulled back, not removing his hands from the smaller face as he gazed down at him smugly.

"G'night Miche." Although the expression on the sable-haired man's face didn't change, there was something in dark, rounded pupils that Bill could see was definitely different. His grin widened, debating about planting a smaller, lighter kiss on the bare white forehead – he decided against it, gently caressing delicate features as he slid his hands away. Without another word, he headed for the door, briefly looking over his shoulder to see the other simply sitting there in his seat; he seemed stumped and Bill couldn't help the feeling of triumph that he finally got one point in the scoreboard. He eased the door shut behind him, and couldn't stop the light spring in his steps – childish, maybe, but he felt he was a step closer to getting his heart across to the other man. And nothing was going to spoil it.

**-8-**

Bill groaned as he slumped back against the wall behind him, gently knocking the back of his head against it. Had he really said he was closer to Michele – it seemed now that the other is even worse than before; the raven head won't even look at him now when giving him assignments. Bill sighed as he closed his eyes – Michele's been piling work on him like crazy on top of that too. He began to wonder if he acted too rashly that evening and this was the older man's way of getting revenge. A silent whimper escaped him as he slumped farther on the bench; he shouldn't have kissed Michele. Besides the new attitude, it was driving the redhead insane with the fantasies that were invading his dreams; the hair in his fingers had been soft – softer than he thought it would be. Michele's skin was pale – compared to most people here actually, he seemed like a ghost – but it was smooth and flawless, and the feel of his lips…

"Hard at work I see, Bill." Sullen brown eyes opened reluctantly to gaze up at the man standing in front of him; his name was Jose and a fairly good friend to Bill since he started working here. The fair-haired man offered him a smile, Bill sighing as he sat up straighter, motioning for the other to sit down. Jose took the offer, sitting on the bench next to him.

"So what's with you? Looks like you got a lot of weight pulling you down there." Bill only laughed, facing the other with a half smile; this is what he liked about Jose – you couldn't hide anything from him, but he knew when to keep his nose out of it and when it was necessary to interfere.

"Maybe – I think I made things worse between me and Miche." That was also why he was friends with Jose – the blond knew from day one that Bill had been playing a silent game with Michele, and had seen it turn from simple fun into infatuation. Jose only sighed at him, giving the redhead this knowing look.

"All right – what did you do this time?"

"I kissed him before leaving the office one night not too long ago." Bill explained casually; grey-blue eyes stared at him as if he had suddenly turned green or some other. Jose continued to stare at the redhead in shock, before letting out weary sigh reaching a hand to rub his template.

"Seriously – you need to stop edging him on like that. No wonder he's been so agitated lately."

"He won't even look at me anymore and he's been giving me thrice the amount of work than usual." Bill fell back against the wall behind them, running a hand through his hair.

"Suppose this is what I bloody get for messing around most of my life."

"You need to get your head of your ass and pay more attention." Jose said with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice; Bill blinked at him puzzled, wondering just what the other man meant by that. Seeing the bewilderment on the freckled face, the blond sigh as if the answer was obvious but the other was not getting it.

"Look – I use to work under Rayne too when I first started, so I know how he is. Probably don't know as much as you do, but I know how he behaves around people he hates and people he likes. And you need to stop being such a fucking cock-tease to him." Bill could only sit there stunt, still trying to figure what Michele's behavior around people had to do with anything that was happening now. Jose could see that the redhead was still not getting it, burying his face in his palm as he shook his head.

"Good grief – people like you… look, you've practically all-out flirt with the guy every second you're together and now, after a whole year you've just finally _kissed_ him, and now you're not doing anything?"

"Jose – the guy rejects me every time I say or do something; I've been given the cold shoulder by him to last two lifetimes. And now he doesn't even _look_ at me anymore after that whole kiss."

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason _why_ he can't face you is because he's, I don't know – _embarrassed_ by it?" He prompted; Bill only stared at him in slight surprise – he hadn't thought about that aspect. Then again, he had always assumed the other disliked him and still did since day one; the redhead sat in contemplative thought as brown eyes gazed down at the stone floor. He had one more question to ask before confirming his thoughts.

"And the extra work load he's been giving me?" Jose shrugged, waving a casual hand in the air.

"How else is he going to show he's pissed at you for being such a fucking tease? He's certainly not going to say it to your face; you know how he's polite like that." That was all he needed to know; Bill stood up to his feet, giving the blond a thanks before heading off back to the office. Jose only waved as he watched the redhead's retreating back, warning him not to do anything in the office or Michele would be really pissed at him. Bill sped walk down the hallways till he got the door of the shared office, opening the door probably a little too hard as he entered in.

"Michele!" The raven head didn't look up, his writing hand not stopping for even a moment.

"Where have you been, William? Break ended five minutes ago." Bill only smiled, closing the door shut behind him before striding across the space; he felt Michele jump out his seat slightly as he reached his arms around slender shoulders, resting his chin on the other's head. The older man sat stiff in his chair, the quill stilled.

"… Get off – there's still a lot of work you need to finish." He had hesitated – that was a good sign; Bill tightened his hold just a bit, leaning over to speak softly against the other's ear.

"Hey, got a question for you Miche," he began, the other not answering him. "Do you like me?"

He could feel the other's shoulders tense, feeling his heart beat alleviate just a little at the silent response. The raven head tried to push him off, adverting his gaze away from the redhead.

"That – that's just preposterous! Now get off and get back to work, William." Bill regarded him with a silent, steady gaze before adjusting his embrace around the shorter man sitting down, leaning his chin against the slender shoulder.

"Because I like you – actually, I think I may be in love with you." He could see the subtle change in Michele's posture and he knew the man was surprised by the sudden declaration. There was a few moments of silence, before Michele reached to try and push Bill off, the redhead retaliated by trying to maneuver the other man to face him. Between Bill's attempt and Michele's efforts to fight back as he protested tipped the chair over, catching them both off balance and sent both men crashing to the floor. Bill quickly grabbed the other's wrists, pinning them hard against the floor as he pressed himself against the raven head, silencing any protests with his mouth.

The other froze in shock, the redhead taking the opportunity to quickly snake his tongue into Michele's mouth while it was slack. He struggled insistently against the taller man, and Bill wasn't sure if the raven head was trying to push him out with his own tongue or was responding to him. He figured it was the latter as Michele's struggles against his hands slowed; the aching need to breathe made Bill pull back slightly, both panting heavily as black mingled with brown.

Bill smiled down at the deep flush spreading across the pale face, Michele glaring up at him the best he could. Bill risked lifting one hand to gently brush silk, raven strands from the angular face; the other turning his eyes to the side.

"… You really want an old man like me?" The redhead only laughed, using both hands to take the flushed face in a tender hold, getting dark eyes to look at him; he gave the older a soft smile, leaning in to recapture his lips as he spoke.

"What I see – is a gorgeous, handsome man pressed down underneath me." Quickly silencing whatever complaint, protest or retaliation Michele was prepared to give him. Tanned hands reached to pull the thin framed glasses away from the pale nose, carefully putting them aside as Bill continued to slide his tongue in and along the other's mouth. Michele was hesitant with his responses, timidly reaching his arms around the broad back, grabbing fistfuls of the other's robes. Bill pushed himself up on his elbows, nimble fingers reaching to undo the purple stripped tie around the other's neck; how the dark-haired man could stand to wear a suit in the stifling desert weather was beyond him. He traced the strong jaw line with his lips – it was bliss – trailing down the seemingly frail neck, where he took extra care to praise and taste it.

Michele tilted his head unconsciously as he let the other access his throat better, staring up at the ceiling with a heavy gaze. He stared lost for a moment, as though there was something nagging him in the back of his mind; it was frustrating that he couldn't quite grasp what it was, before it came to realisation. Without warning, he kneed Bill at the crotch – while it wasn't hard enough to completely disable him, it still sent a sharp shock up the redhead's body.

"FUCK!" He cursed out, straightening himself up once the sudden pain had subsided, glaring down at the man trapped underneath him; the other only glared up at him.

"What the bloody fuck was _that_ for?!"

"May I remind you that we're still at work. Now get off or I'll do it again." Bill growled, but nonetheless crawled off the older man; he flinched slightly as he tried to sit up. He remembered Jose warning him not to do it in the office, but he hadn't expected Michele to use a dirty trick like that – an _extremely_ dirty trick. The raven head pushed himself up from the floor, straightening out his shirt before reaching for his glasses; he grabbed his tie from where Bill had tossed it and wrapped it back around his neck. He stood up to his feet, dusting off his pants before holding a hand out to the redhead still kneeling stiff on the stone floor. Bill glared up at the owner of the out stretched hand.

"Bloody – don't you have any sympathy?"

"I'll make it up to you _after_ work; can you move?" Bill glowered at him for a second, before it turned into a pout, asking for a couple more minutes till he was sure he could move again. Michele nodded, retracting his hand back till Bill said he was ready, taking the slender, fair hand helping him to his feet. Before the redhead could go back to his desk, the other tugged on his hand, having not let him go, and pulled the taller man down for a brief kiss. Bill only gazed at him dumbfounded, seeing a sly smile – almost a grin – he thought he'd never see come to Michele's face.

"I think going to your place will be easier, don't you?" Bill blinked at him for a couple more minutes, before grinning down at the raven head. With little notice, he pulled the smaller frame closer to him, reaching with a swift, skilled hand to grope the other's crotch. Michele let out a startled gasp, a light blush spreading across his nose; Bill only smirked as dark eyes glared up at him.

"Yeah, I think so too actually." He agreed; Michele only huffed, pushing him away as he headed back to his desk. Bill couldn't help but snicker – after the constant losses he had against the raven head, he was finally getting an advantage over him. He returned to his desk, sitting down as he tried to focus on the work at hand – it would seem that the game he had originally started for fun that had turned into love, was now going to be a competition between him and Michele at who could surprise the other more.

**-End-**


	2. Chapter 2: Bill Weasley II

Follow up to Part I; next chapter will be Charlie.

**Warnings:** male x male and hinted sexual situation

**Rating:** T

**-Bill Weasley: Part II-**

He was excited – probably more so than he should be; Bill couldn't help pacing around the room, going from corner to the next as he checked again and again that everything was in order. Michele only watched with an annoyed gaze, before finally yelling at the redhead to stop pacing. Bill paused in his tracks, giving the dark haired man an apologetic smile; his family was coming to visit – the whole family, which meant Charlie would be coming too. He had been stoked when his father had sent a letter exclaiming he won the Daily Prophet's Galleon Draw; most of the gold would be going to this trip, but both sides were excited. Bill hadn't seen the whole family in ages since he came to Egypt; of course he dropped by for an occasional surprise visit or two, but most of those times his younger siblings were all in school.

"Honestly – you're worse than someone with OCD at this point." Michele sighed heavily; Bill only smiled, crossing the space between them as he reached a hand out to gently caress the other's cheek. They had been dating for the past three years now, but Bill had proposed to Michele to live with him only a few months ago. He had been surprised when the other agreed, and was even more surprised that they settled in with each other quite smoothly. It was no longer a secret what kind of relationship they shared – not in the office at least; almost everyone had figured out what Bill had been doing and some had even betted on the outcome.

Bill leaned in to give the shorter man a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling back slightly as he held the pointed face in his hands. A light blush crawled across the slender nose, Michele reluctantly removing the redhead's hands from his face; Bill only smiled. He had learned fairly quickly that the other was easy to embarrass, even with just little touches.

"… Does your family know?"

"I – haven't had the guts to tell my mother yet…" Bill admitted sheepishly, earning a disproving sigh from his fair-skinned lover. Before anymore could be said on the subject matter, there was a loud rapping on the door, Bill's face instantly lighting up as he rushed to answer it. He had barely gotten a word out before he got smothered by his mother, hugging him tight around the waist. The redhead only laughed, gently tapping his mother to get her to let go; his father settled for a pat on the shoulder and a handshake, before getting pushed aside by the youngest and only girl. Ginny practically near pounced at her oldest brother, Bill only laughing as he roughed up her hair.

"Well come on in – no point standing outside all day." He motioned, helping with what little luggage they had brought with them. Molly was about to open her mouth to speak to her son before she noticed Michele standing in the middle of the room; the raven head only glanced at her for a moment, before turning his eyes away.

"You didn't tell us you had a guest over, dear." She nagged sternly; Bill had been caught up in all the greetings, he almost missed the look on his mother's face, before giving her a nervous smile. Michele sighed, slowly making his way to the family of redheads, giving a slight bow.

"Michele Rayne, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Weasley."

"Molly and Arthur, dear – you're an adult, no need for formalities on such informal occasions." Molly said as she smiled in response; Bill let out a relief sigh in his head. He was lucky Michele was easy to get along with – relatively, and he had a feeling his mother would like him. He invited everyone in and to have a seat, having come a long way to see him. The twins grinned at him as they passed by to take a seat.

"Better watch it, Bill – we've got a ton of new tricks to try out." Fred – or it could've been George, claimed; Bill only gave them a knowing smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to keep my eye on you two." He taunted right back, the twins only snickered before moving on. Once everyone was settled and comfortable, Bill glanced over to where Michele was still standing; he could see from the other's eyes that he didn't feel particularly comfortable.

"Come on, Miche, you too – they're not going to bite; well not most of them anyways." He joked, hoping to ease the other's tension; however the sable haired man only shook his head, turning his back to them as he muttered his excuse. He disappeared through the door, leaving Bill standing there disappointed and his mother scowling at him for not informing them about Michele.

"Excuse us a second." He gave a casual wave before treading after his lover, catching him in the hallway.

"Hey, come on – it's my family, I want you to talk to them." Bill asked tenderly; he had really been looking forward to getting Michele and his parents acquainted with each other, so incase he ever did decide to tell about his relationship, they'd be more accepting. Michele only stood there, however, before shaking his head, not daring to face the other directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel comfortable with this whole thing." He confessed, but something in the response, the tone and the overall posture of the older man suggested that there was something more than discomfort. Bill only sighed, reaching a loving hand to comb through silken, short strands.

"I won't push you into it, but can you make some effort at least?" He was answered with silence; slender pale fingers reaching to entwine briefly with strong tanned ones, before he moved on his way. The redhead watched his back with a disappointing gaze, but he wasn't going to force Michele if he was not comfortable with the situation. Down crescent, he hastily headed back to his family, getting an earful from his mother on why he hadn't mentioned Michele at all before their visit, and if he had even informed the other they were coming. Bill only gave her a sheepish grin as he explained the situation – minus the romantics of course – receiving yet another nag on why he didn't tell them in the first place he had a roommate. Once the nags and scolds were out of the way, Bill sat down with the rest of his family and they all began to play catch up, the eldest son excited to hear about his younger siblings' school adventures.

**-8-**

Charlie stifled a yawn as he wandered down the hallway back to his room in a half-dazed consciousness. There was no light to guide his way, but it hadn't really matter much to him; with his eyes half-closed and his brain only semi-alert, letting his hand run across the wall to lead him back to his room. He tried to suppress another yawn, absent-mindedly reaching a hand to scratch at his lower back. _Note to self – no more drinking before bed_, he thought sleepily to himself, following the wall as it lead him further down near to the end.

A sudden thud caught his attention, but he wasn't sure if it was just in his head or if something really did fall over. He froze, waiting, standing there as if wanting to confirm what he heard was real or not. Only silence greeted him. Shrugging it off, he continued on his way, not noticing that he had gone past the door to his room several paces back; he paused. This time he knew he wasn't dreaming; feeling himself starting to become more alert, he quietly continued on to find the source of the noise, stopping in front of a door that was open just ajar.

"S-stop… they're right – ngh – there you know?" The voice should've been a familiar, but Charlie couldn't quite place it, however he didn't peek in through the open crack. He may be nosy, but he typically kept out of intruding in on others' privacy – something his younger twin brothers were becoming famous for.

"It's fine – I charmed all the rooms before they came, they shouldn't be able to hear anything." Charlie's eyes went slightly wide at the second voice – that was Bill's voice; the afterthought was irritation that his older brother would charm their rooms without informing them. A slight grin came to his face; even though he and Bill were closest in age and they had shared almost everything with each other, there were some secrets between them – yet somehow his older brother always managed to find his. Charlie was not going to pass up the opportunity to peek in on his own brother's dark little secret, and carefully edge closer to glance through the slightly open door. He nearly fell back to the floor, putting a hand over his mouth as deep brown eyes went wide.

The darkness of the night was interrupted by a dim light coming from the other side of the bed, casting a silhouette over his brother and his suppose "roommate". He could tell from their positions that Bill was pinning Michele down on the mattress, the other man seeming passive about the situation. He watched as his brother leaned down to capture the other's lip – or he had thought so till he heard a soft moan. He vaguely caught the motion of Bill's arm reaching back behind him shortly, a hand lifting the other's leg slightly, hearing the shuffling of cloth. He heard a sharp intake of breath and he only need but guess what his brother could be doing to provoke that.

Charlie bit his tongue to keep quiet, quickly turning away from the door and near ran back to his own room he was suppose to be staying in for the night. Once he was safe within the walls of the bedroom, he was suddenly grateful knowing that the oldest had charmed them; of course, just because they were charmed from the inside, didn't mean it stopped them from hearing sounds once outside. The redhead stared down at the wooden floor with wide eyes; he had suspected there was something a bit – off about Bill, but this wasn't the exact "off" he had been thinking. He tangled his fingers in short red hair, before letting out a frustrated sigh and decided that sleeping was the best idea at the moment. He plopped down on the mattress, practically rolling under the covers, letting sleep take over him again.

He didn't think much on the matter; it was Bill's secret and unless said otherwise, it was one he didn't want out in the open yet. Besides – what else would a brother do?

**-Part II End-**


End file.
